1. Field
The following description relates to a lens driving unit and optical pickup of an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an actuator of an optical disc drive that includes a suspension wire fixed structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive includes an optical pickup for reading information from a disc and for writing information to a disc. An object lens driving unit of the optical pickup is typically driven by a voice coil motor (VCM). The object lens driving unit may include a static structure including a permanent magnet and a yoke, and a moving structure including a driving coil and an object lens. In general, the moving structure is supported by a plurality of suspension wires, in comparison to the static structure. The suspension wires provide an electrical connection for applying a driving voltage to the driving coil to control focusing and tracking of a lens.
Slim-type optical disc drives are used for devices with limited thickness, such as notebook computers. Accordingly, an optical pickup for a slim-type optical disc drive should also have a limited thickness. However, the optical pickup has elements that have limits to how thin they may be structurally made. One of these elements is a structure connecting a suspension wire and a driving coil.
Conventionally, a structure of an optical pickup in which connecting portions are alternately formed has been suggested to prevent an increase in a thickness (height) of an actuator due to connecting portions between suspension wires and driving coils. However, this structure has a structural complexity. For example, positions of contact points corresponding to winding posts cross each other and suspension wires having different lengths are bonded to the contact points. Thus, there is a need for a simplified structure.